Resources
In this area of the Wiki will be shown and examined the various materials, minerals and resources of the various chapters of the saga of the Goldiamond Universe Goldiamond Universe 1 Resources: Celestium Ore The Celestium is the most common and easy to find mineral introduced by the mod, with it you can create armor powerful enough to allow you to survive the new creatures of the mod, also has its very powerful tool obtainable creating in the shape of a pickaxe with 3 "Celestium Ingots" and two "Obsidian Stick", its a pickaxe that can break more block at the same time . Cadensio ore The Cadensio is extremely versatile and allows the creation of a remarkable armor and an incredible spade, which, if the player clicks in the air will evoke an "end crystal" (use obsidian stick aswell) . Yellowmite ore The Yellowmite is like a new diamond, very rare and must be extracted with the diamond pick, creates a powerful armor and an op hoe, clicking on a seed of wheat just planted with it, will immediately turn it into a bale of hay (hay block) (use obsidian stick aswell) . Greenya ore The Greenya mineral reappears in the Goldiaomnd Universe 2 in the form of a boss, is a very strong material for the start of the game and allows you to create a green ax, which breaks down 5 blocks of raw wood (logs) in the vertical, but not it does with all types of wood (use obsidian stick aswell) . Runicall ore A very special purple matter, the Runicall allows the creation of a modest armor, and allows you to create a particular sword that, once clicked, gives "Jump boost" and "Speed boost" for two minutes... (use obsidian stick aswell) . Thaumiel ore A crystalline blue material, the Thaumiel creates a good armor and a sword that, once clicked, allows you to fly (gives the Levitation effect) (remove fall demage) (use obsidian stick aswell) . Deadpearl ore The Deadpearl is the only mineral that is not extracted from a block of normal stone but from a mineral embedded in naturally generated Cobblestone, allows the creation of a powerful armor but what really matters is the sword, a red sword that makes 59 damage... (use obsidian stick aswell) . Obsidian stick It is created like a normal stick but using obsidian . Regeneration heart the Heart of Regeneration is an object that can be found by splitting the grass, once taken, it disappears from the inventory and gives an effect of immediate regeneration ... useful if you fight in an open field with a lot of grass, the possibility to find it goes from 10 at 40 out of 100 . Forgotten pearl The forgotten pearl is an object that can be found by splitting the grass, the possibility of finding it goes from 1 to 5 out of 100 . The forgotten material The forgotten material is an object that can be found by splitting the grass, it is an essential object to go in the dimension of the "Living Moon" the possibility of finding it goes from 1 to 3 out of 100 . Crystal lent The crystal lent is a material that can be obtained by melting into a furnace a Forgotten Pearl, used to create an object called "The high see" (a very powerful telescope) . Corrupted ingot It is only a craftable mineral, it allows the creation of a corrupt sword, a sword so corrupt to have a name in Italian, it is in fact called "Spada corrotta"